


Life Is Rough, but We'll Get Through It Together

by penguin97



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, F/F, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Miscarriage, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin97/pseuds/penguin97
Summary: Trigger warning (I don't know if it is, but I'm labelling it that anyway) for mentions of a miscarriage, so if that is going to be an issue, I advise you not to read any further than this author's note.This is honestly the worst thing I've ever written, it's like all angst and I don't even know why I wrote it honestly, the idea just wouldn't leave me alone. Don't ever let me near a word document again when I have writer's block for HaLL is basically what I'm saying.Also, this is my first time writing a fic using the A/O/B universe trope thing, so if it's weird/not that great that would be why. I don't know much about this AU except for what I've read from other fics and what I looked up about on it on the internet, so it's probably different from the other A/O/B fics, so disclaimer lol. I'm really hesitant about posting this because it's not my usual style of fic, so it may or may not get deleted depending on how well it's received. Please don't hate me for trying something new, though.So, we're going to pretend that Sky Blue's last game was a day or so before the last Dash/Reign game, and that Hope was in Houston with Carli at the time. I didn't look at the schedule to fact check what I wrote until after I wrote it. Then I was too lazy to try and change it, sue me.Also, medical stuff is not my forte, I literally just googled it so it's probably wrong, but whatever.Whatever feelings this one-shot brings, I apologize in advance for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning (I don't know if it is, but I'm labelling it that anyway) for mentions of a miscarriage, so if that is going to be an issue, I advise you not to read any further than this author's note.
> 
> This is honestly the worst thing I've ever written, it's like all angst and I don't even know why I wrote it honestly, the idea just wouldn't leave me alone. Don't ever let me near a word document again when I have writer's block for HaLL is basically what I'm saying.
> 
> Also, this is my first time writing a fic using the A/O/B universe trope thing, so if it's weird/not that great that would be why. I don't know much about this AU except for what I've read from other fics and what I looked up about on it on the internet, so it's probably different from the other A/O/B fics, so disclaimer lol. I'm really hesitant about posting this because it's not my usual style of fic, so it may or may not get deleted depending on how well it's received. Please don't hate me for trying something new, though.
> 
> So, we're going to pretend that Sky Blue's last game was a day or so before the last Dash/Reign game, and that Hope was in Houston with Carli at the time. I didn't look at the schedule to fact check what I wrote until after I wrote it. Then I was too lazy to try and change it, sue me. 
> 
> Also, medical stuff is not my forte, I literally just googled it so it's probably wrong, but whatever.
> 
> Whatever feelings this one-shot brings, I apologize in advance for.

Kelley usually didn’t mind having to navigate a long distance relationship. In fact, sometimes she felt relief from being separated from her mates. Yes, it sucked when she went into mini-heats, but the suppressants she took during the league season made those tolerable to go through on her own. Kelley loved Hope and Carli, there was no question about that. But sometimes, their alpha instincts drove her insane and she just needed to be away from them. Hope and Carli were (for the most part) understanding, and if the younger woman told them they were being a little too alpha-like, they backed off and gave Kelley the space she wanted (because, yes, they’re alphas, but even they can admit they can be a little too overbearing).

Right now though, Kelley would give anything to have her mates’ overbearing hovering and protectiveness. Sitting in a hospital room waiting to be discharged, the defender struggled to hold back tears. Honestly, the only things keeping her from completely bawling her eyes out was that she was in a public place, and Christie was sitting in a chair in front her. Kelley didn’t think she could have gotten through the last two hours or so without the captain.

The right back wiped away a few tears, thinking back on the last couple of hours. 

**Earlier in the day**

_ Kelley woke with a searing pain in her stomach, and chills running through her body. She didn’t think it was the flu, she’d had a shot (hated every second of it, but she got it) and no one on either the national team or Sky Blue had been sick recently. She also was sure it wasn’t a surprise heat, she’d just had her heat a few weeks ago. _

_ By now, the pain had only gotten worse, and she didn’t think ibuprofen was going to help, this was worse than anything she’d felt before. She slowly made her way through the house looking for Sam or one of the others, but it became apparent her roommates were out for the day. She collapsed onto the couch, and quickly called her captain, praying the older woman would pick up. _

_ “Hey, Kelley,” Christie greeted, unaware of the younger woman’s trouble. “What’s up?” _

_ “Christie, something’s wrong,” Kelley replied as another wave of pain hit her. “I have the worst stomach cramps I’ve ever felt, and I think I have a fever, and when I went to the bathroom, I was bleeding,” she explained, tears threatening to spill over. “It doesn’t feel right,” she added hoarsely. _

_ “Okay, is there anyone else in the house?” the captain asked, quickly turning serious. _

_ “No, I’m alone,” the younger woman answered. “I don’t know what’s wrong, and I’m scared,” she admitted quietly. _

_ “I’m on my way now,” Christie replied. “I’ll be there in a few minutes, and we’ll go to the ER. It’ll be okay, Kel,” she assured softly. _

_ Kelley let out a shaky breath. “Yeah, okay,” she said. “It fucking hurts,” she grit out. _

_ “I know, and I’m on my way,” Christie replied. “But I need to hang up, okay? I’ll be there in a few minutes.” _

_ “Okay,” the right back answered, ending the call. She wrapped her arms around herself, willing the pain away. _

* * *

 

_ About twenty minutes later, Kelley was taken into a cubicle at the hospital, Christie following. _

_ One of the nurses took a blood sample, then disappeared as another hooked an IV into the right back’s arm. _

_ “I don’t want to give you anything more than Tylenol until we know for sure what’s causing the pain,” she explained apologetically, “but this IV is also going to help with dehydration, which can cause cramps. Hopefully it’ll help a bit until we get the blood test result back.” _

_ Kelley nodded, trying unsuccessfully to get comfortable in the bed. _

_ “Dr. Simmons will be in as soon as possible,” the nurse said before leaving.  _

_ About ten minutes later, a red-hair, youngish doctor appeared. “Hi, I’m Dr. Jane Simmons,” she introduced herself. ‘I’m assuming you’re Kelley?” she asked, looking at the younger defender, who nodded. “Okay, can you tell me what’s wrong?” _

_ “I woke up with intense stomach pains, and a fever, and there was blood when I peed this morning,” Kelley explained. _

_ Dr. Simmons nodded. “Okay. When was your last heat?” she questioned. _

_ “At least a month ago,” the defender answered. “It was a mini-heat, but it was at least a month ago.” _

_ The doctor raised an eyebrow. “It could be longer than a month ago?” she clarified. “Do you know when your next heat was supposed to start?” _

_ Kelley nodded with a slight frown. “I was supposed to go into a full one last week,” she said, more to herself than the doctor. _

_ The red-headed woman nodded. “Alright, I’m going to go see if the lab’s finished with your blood work,” she said, then exited the room. _

_ Christie sat on the edge of the bed, taking the younger woman’s hand gently. “Kelley, when  _ was _ your last heat?” she questioned. _

_ “The week we were on break from the Olympics,” the younger woman answered. “Well, that was a mini-heat, but still, Christie, that was over a month and a half ago.” _

_ “Okay. I know this is a personal question, but did you, Hope, and Carli have sex over during that time?” _

_ “Yeah, a couple of times,” Kelley answered quietly, slightly embarrassed. “Just to take the edge off, you know?” _

_ The captain nodded. “I know. Is it possible you’re pregnant, Kelley?” she asked carefully. _

_ The younger woman shook her head. “No, I’m on birth control and I was using suppressants the last couple of months,” she explained. “Just so I didn’t go into heat during the tournament.” _

_ “Well, sometimes those fail,” Christie reasoned. “You just said you had a mini-heat the week after the tournament,” she pointed out. “Had you stopped taking the suppressants at that point?” _

_ “No,” Kelley answered, realization dawning on her. “Christie, what if I was pregnant?” she asked fearfully. _

_ “I don’t know,” the older woman answered honestly. “We’re just going to have to wait for Dr. Simmons to come back.” _

_ As if summoned, the doctor returned to the room. “I looked over your blood work,” she said. “Was there any possibility of conception in the last couple of months?” she asked. _

_ “After the tournament, I had a lot of sex, but I’m on birth control, and I was on suppressants during the Olympics to keep my heats at bay,” the defender explained. “I had a mini-heat the following days after the loss, but I was still on the suppressants at that point,” she explained. _

_ Dr. Simmons nodded. “Okay. According to these results, you were pregnant,” she stated. _

_ “Were?” Kelley asked confusedly, already suspecting the upcoming answer. _

_ The doctor nodded. “Yes, you  _ were _ pregnant,” she confirmed. “Unfortunately, the blood work and hCG level indicate you’ve experienced a miscarriage,” she explained apologetically. “The stomach pains you felt and the blood was your body expelling the fetal tissue.” _

_ “I was pregnant, and now I’m not?” the defender asked sadly for clarification. _

_ “It’s common within the first twenty weeks,” Dr. Simmons answered. “Especially in the first pregnancy. I’m truly sorry, it’s not easy news to hear,” she said sincerely. _

_ “I didn’t even know,” Kelley whispered, tears forming in her eyes. _

_ “I didn’t think you did, you were only about six or seven weeks along,” the doctor informed her. “I’m going to get you moved to a private room to do a pelvic exam to make sure the tissue is completely removed,” she explained, then left the two in private for a few minutes. _

**Present**

That had been over thirty minutes ago, and now Kelley was waiting on discharge papers.

She put her head in her hands, fighting back tears. “What am I going to tell them?” she questioned. “I didn’t even know I was pregnant, and now it’s gone,” she whispered. “I messed it all up,” she cried.

Christie stood, wrapping her teammate in a strong hug. “You didn’t do anything wrong,” she murmured softly. “You couldn’t have done anything, Kel. These things just happen.”

“It just sucks,” the younger woman mumbled.

“I know,” Christie said. “Having something that you really wanted taken from you hurts. And that’s okay,” she stated. “But, you can’t go through this alone, you need to tell Hope and Carli,” she ordered gently.

Kelley nodded, sighing. “Can it wait until we’re out of here?” she asked, unusually vulnerable.

“Yeah, it can wait until then,” the older woman assured. “Let’s go to my house, the girls are at school, so it’ll be the two of us,” she suggested.

Kelley nodded appreciatively. “Thanks for staying with me, Cap,” she said shyly.

Christie smiled sadly. “I told your girls I’d look out for you,” she replied. “I wouldn’t let you go through this alone.”

The right back sighed. “I don’t want to tell them,” she mumbled. “But they deserve to know. I just wish they were here.”

* * *

 

About thirty minutes later, the two were entering Christie’s home.

“Okay, I’m going to go see about getting something for lunch,” Christie said. “You can stay here in the living room, use the spare room, go anywhere really, to call them,” she told the younger woman.

“Thanks, Cap. I’m going to stay here,” the younger woman said thankfully. 

Christie nodded, and with a hug to the smaller woman, walked away, leaving Kelley alone.

The defender sighed, sitting on the couch. Pulling out her phone, she found Hope’s number and quickly tapped it before she could talk herself out of it. “Damn it, Hope,” she muttered when she immediately got the keeper’s voicemail. “The one time you don’t have your phone charged,” she muttered.

Kelley sighed, trying to calm herself. As much as she hated when her mates were overbearing and protective, they could easily calm her and she wished the two older women were with her now.

The defender wiped away the stray tears that had fallen, and called the midfielder’s phone.

“Hey, Kel,” Carli greeted after a few seconds. “What’s up?”

“Hey,” the defender replied shakily. “Is this a bad time? And uh, is Hope with you by chance?” she asked, struggling to find her voice.

“No, it’s not a bad time, Hope and I are just laying in bed,” Carli replied. “Kelley, is everything okay?” she asked concernedly.

“Kel, what’s wrong?” Hope’s worried voice asked, the midfielder apparently having put her phone on speaker.

“I uh, I need you to not get mad, I didn’t know,” Kelley quickly said through tears, internally panicking. “I didn’t know, and I don’t want you to be mad at me.”

“Kel, slow down,” the keeper said, her tone taking on even more concern. “Take breath, calm down,” she commanded gently.

“Kelley, why would we be mad at you?” Carli questioned softly.

“I can’t tell you, but I need to, I don’t know how,” Kelley cried. “Fuck, I need you guys here,” she whispered.

“Kelley, take a deep breath,” Hope ordered, and the defender complied. “Okay, now go slow, one thing at a time, and start from the beginning.”

Kelley exhaled slowly, forming her thoughts. “Okay. Okay. Christie took me to the ER this morning,” she began hesitantly, formulating her next statement.

“What? Why?” Carli questioned.

“Wait, Car,” the keeper murmured, though her voice conveyed her concern. “One thing at a time.”

Kelley continued, seeming to not have heard the two. “And, they ran some tests. I was having really bad cramps and running a fever, and there some bleeding, but I didn’t know what it was,” she explained.

“Okay, what next?” the midfielder prompted.

“They thought it was just dehydration, but the blood tests didn’t confirm it,” the younger woman continued. She took a few deep breaths, preparing to break the devastating news. “It came back saying I was pregnant,” she rushed out.

She was greeted with stunned silence.

“Wait, what?” Hope asked, breaking the silence. “Kelley, what did you say?”

The right back sighed. “The blood tests said I was pregnant,” she repeated slowly.

“Was?” Carli asked, confusedly.

Kelley nodded, beginning to cry again. “I was pregnant,” she said. “I’m not anymore. The pains and fever were part of a miscarriage,” she explained quietly. “I guess my body was trying to get rid of the tissue or something.”

“Oh god, Kel,” Hope replied quietly. “I thought you were on suppressants during the tournament?” she asked softly.

“I was,” Kelley confirmed. “And birth control. But remember how I went into a mini-heat a few days after the loss?” she questioned.

“Shit,” Carli swore. “I do remember that,” she said with a sigh. “Kel, I’m sorry you had to go through that alone,” she apologized softly.

“We wish we were with you right now,” Hope added.

Kelley shook her head. “I didn’t want to tell you because of the game,” she mumbled. “But you guys needed to know. I just didn’t want you guys to be distracted.”

“No, Kel, it’s a good thing you told us,” the midfielder assured. “Hope and I are going to get through the game, don’t worry about that,” she said.

“And then afterwards, we’ll be on the first plane out,” The keeper promised. 

“I just, I didn’t realize how much I wanted it until it wasn’t a thing anymore,” Kelley confessed quietly, tears forming in her eyes again. “And then I messed it up.”

“Kelley, no,” Carli reprimanded sternly. “This is not your fault. There was  _ nothing _ you could to stop this.”

“Babe, we don’t blame you, and we’re definitely not mad at you,” the keeper assured. “Why would you think that?”

“I don’t know,” the younger woman sighed. “I just didn’t want you to think I didn’t tell you or that I had lied to you,” she explained.

“Kelley, we never would have thought that,” Hope responded. “We’re glad you told us about what happened. We’re just angry we couldn’t have been there with you.”

“Christie stayed with me,” Kelley replied. “Which I’m thankful for, I don’t think I could have done that by myself.”

“That’s good, at least she was there since we couldn’t be,” Carli agreed.

The younger woman yawned, exhausted from the morning’s events.

“Kel, why don’t you sleep?” Hope suggested gently. “You sound tired, babe.”

“Okay,” the defender agreed easily. “I’ll try,” she said.

“Are you still with Cap?” 

“Yeah, my roommates are gone for the day, and she didn’t want me to be alone.”

“Okay, good. We don’t want you to be alone either.” the midfielder said. “We’re going to let you go now, alright? Call us again later tonight,” she stated.

“Alright, I will,” the right back promised. “Love you guys,” she added quietly.

“Love you, too, Kel,” the two on the other end echoed.

“Rest now, babe,” Hope said. “We’ll call you later if you don’t first,” she added before ending the call.

Kelley set her phone down, sighing.

Christie appeared in front of her. “How’d it go?” she questioned gently, sitting next to the younger woman. 

“It sucked, but they know,” Kelley mumbled.

The captain pulled the younger woman into her. “I’m sorry, Kelley,” she said sincerely. “I know it hurts.”

“It hurts so fucking much,” the right back whispered. “I need them with me, but I know they need to be in Houston. Hope said they’re going to take the first flight out after they’re done.”

“And until then, you’re going to stay here,” the older woman stated. “I don’t want to leave you alone, and I’m sure you don’t want to have to explain to the others what happened right now,” she reasoned.

Kelley was silent for a minute. “What would I do without you?” she joked.

Christie smiled. “You’d get into a lot of trouble, that’s for sure,” she teased. “Now come on, I’ve got lunch ready, and afterwards you can crash on the couch or I can set the spare room up,” she said, gently pulling the right back up.

“Thanks, Christie,” the younger woman said gratefully, hugging the older woman tightly.

“I know it seems tough right now, but the three of you are going to get through this.”

“I know,” Kelley said, nodding. “I don’t know what we’re going to do, but we’ll do it together,” she stated, more confident than in previous hours.

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know how to use the tag system regarding what needs to be tagged and what doesn't, but if you feel there should be some more tag warnings let me know and I will put them in there.
> 
> Like I said, depending on how well received this is, it may or may not be deleted. 
> 
> Leave a review if you'd like!


End file.
